lolosiafandomcom-20200216-history
The Kingdom of Thais
The Kingdom lies to the north of the bay of Aquaticus.The kingdom's culture reflects that of Subuyin.It's capital Naadsialap is known as the city on the lake.Ahddubism is very important here.The ancient mer-folk kingdom of Myrais was once below Naadsialap.Kamatsutra appeared to three children in Naadsialap once.The kingdom was a protectorate of the empire of Thudor.The golden shower temple stands on an island in which the golden shower tree where Kamatsutra appeared stands.An image of Kamatsutra dancing while surrounded by fire can be seen on the tree.The bowl of Thewi Kien can be found here.It is a bowl from the merfolk that can give immortality.Naad founded Naadsialap by saving Myrais killing her evil stepmother and founding the city with the help of her merfolk allies.Her descendant Anothai became king by seeing Kamatsutra.Angkul became a slave of Kamatsutra while Ajcharapan died of sickness.Thais is known as the land of golden showers.Marble and gold are very common here.Thais owns 17 offshore islands known as the Bisuththi islands for the islands once had a practice of sacrificing virgins.Sapphires are very common in the Bisuththi islands.Today Naadsialap is a famous tourist attraction for both Lolosians and outsiders.The wishing Ahddub bridge is a narrow bridge with no railings made from gold and marble in the middle of Naadsialap named after the wishing Ahddub statue in the middle of it people say that if you cross it one hundred times while overcoming the obstacles like gushing water,sea shells,slippery surfaces and random flares of fire while bowing to Ahddub's statue your wish will come true and you get a free banquet with the royal family.Golden shower temple was not always called golden shower temple but it was the Royal temple of Ahddub in Naadsialap it became known as Golden shower temple because one day while the royal family was worshipping there Ahddub's statue began to glow and from there the carving on the golden shower tree came alive and Kamatsutra was dancing and real fires emerged the fish paintings became real and so did the water,everything became alive then the flag outside which was fluttering in the wind immediately set on fire and flew inside and the lion came alive as well as the leaves and the sword but the flag did not turn into ashes it remained well even though it was on fire then the flag flew all over the temple then immediately after that intense rain fell but instead of water it was liquid gold and it only rained on the temple outside of the temple it was regular rain then the tree shone like gold then a golden bowl with gems appeared from a fruit in the tree the bowl which was given by the merfolk to Naad then lost was found after 387 years then after that everything came back to normal the tree was named golden shower in honor of the miracle and after that the temple became known as golden shower and it was opened to the public.The Miracle of the Tree was a miracle in which three children Anothai,Ajcharapan and Angkul were playing on an island when a tree grew from the island they came close to investigate when they saw Kamatsutra on the tree.She invited them to come they touched the carving and they were immediately sucked in.Kamatsutra said Anothai I will bless you by making you king but you will die early,Ajcharapan you will die of sickness but you will be remembered for your words of praise for me and you Angkul you will be immortal but you will forever be my slave then she said to them return here after a year but in that that time you must have spread word about me and you will pray to me each day and gather many followers bring them here and build a temple for me.The children did what they were told then when they returned to her she took Angkul then she said to the other two fulfill your duties so I may keep my word.Then Ajcharapan spread word and worship of Kamatsutra then she died of sickness.Anothai worked hard preaching then he became king and as king he built the temple then he returned to pray she took his soul leaving his husk behind then she said young one I will take you to heaven and they did take him. imageofnad.jpg|3 statues in Naadsialap imageofbaub.jpg|A statue of Ahddub imageofmerfighy.jpg|Statues of mermaids on a wall in Naadsialap imageofwteroopoj.jpg|4 fountains in Naadsialap imageofgoldss.jpg|Golden shower temple imageofgoldshowee.jpg|Golden shower temple up close imageofkingkin.jpg|A giant gorilla statue in Naadsialap imageofbudd.jpg|Ahddub's statue in Golden Shower temple Stonegimage.jpg|The famous tri-giant fountains imageofis.jpg|The fish statues Buddhimage.jpg|The famous "Fishing Stone Ahddub" statues Imageofnaadsiala.jpg|The entrance to Naadsialap Category:Legends Category:Politics Category:Countries Category:Empires